1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to the incorporation of a tough soil detergent dispensing system in a dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made in the art of dishwashers to provide improved detergent dispersion and effectiveness. One solution to the problem involves directing a cleaning agent from a dispenser directly into a spray arm. Examples of this type of dispenser are demonstrated by UK Patent Application No. GB 2321590 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,994. Another solution involves impinging washing fluid directly into an exposed dispenser container to slowly dissolve and distribute a cleaning agent, as demonstrated by International Publication WO 2009/083576. It is also known in the art to provide an auxiliary dispenser for enhancing the performance of a dishwasher as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,696.
Despite these prior designs, there is still seen to be a need in the art of dishwashers for an improved cleaning agent dispenser system for use in selectively supplementing the operation of a standard detergent dispenser in providing an optimal amount of detergent for a given washing operation. More specifically, it is seen as beneficial to provide an auxiliary dispenser that can be easily accessed by a user and selectively utilized to aide in the cleaning of heavily soiled kitchenware by quickly and effectively distributing a chemical agent within an intensified wash zone of a dishwasher.